Bio Castle
' Bio Castle' (生物城, Seibutsu Jou, lit. "Organic Castle") is the final dungeon in Legend of Legaia. It is made from the organs of the evil Sim-Seru Juggernaut that covers Rim Elm as a last resort after the Mist is driven away from Legaia. Storyline After defeating Cort, the Ra-Seru heroes return to Rim Elm due to the destruction of Conkram. Immediately afterward a young boy from the village runs over to Vahn and informs him that a strange man named Songi has come to Rim Elm. The heroes confront Songi at the village entrance and ask if he has changed his ways, but rather than apologize for his actions, Songi laughs and attacks, stunning most of the villagers as well as Tetsu, who he knocks back effortlessly. Songi informs the heroes that Cort is still living, having fused with Juggernaut after falling the Lake of Mist. He informs the three that Juggernaut is coming for them, and upon Juggernaut's arrival the heroes protect themselves with a shield of magical energy while Juggernaut fuses with the village and turns it into a Seru town like Conkram. Noa tries to enter Juggernaut's mouth, but Songi knocks her back and encases Juggernaut's head in a protective shield to prevent the heroes from entering. He then informs the heroes that he is off to conquer another world and disappears through a portal. The Ra-Seru speculate that he must mean the Seru-Kai, and decide to head to Uru Mais in order to see if Tieg can still hear them and grant them access to the Seru world. The heroes go to Uru Mais, where Tieg teleports them to Noaru Valley. Once they return to Legaia after defeating Songi and temporarily halting the irreversable damage to the Seru-kai, they are able to destroy the shield with their new power and enter the Bio Castle. Within it they find the villagers of Rim Elm fused with Juggernaut's innards, much like how the citizens of Conkram were fused with the city. After being swept down a large cavern by rivers of blood, the heroes reach Juggernaut's heart where they find Cort fused with it. After a grueling battle against Cort's new monstrous form, the Ra-Seru use their powers to self-destruct and destroy the remains of Juggernaut while restoring everybody back to normal. Layout The Bio Castle consists of many different rooms filled with a variety of Juggernaut's internal organs as well as rivers of blood. Seru The enemies found in Bio Castle are every Seru in the game at level 3. Note: the floors are divided in the screen changes. Outside *Gimard Lv.3 *Theeder Lv.3 *Vera Lv.3 Inside (Staircases) *Nighto Lv.3 *Gizam Lv.3 *Zenoir Lv.3 B1 *Swordie Lv.3 *Orb Lv.3 *Nova Lv.3 B2, B3, B4 *Gola Gola Lv.3 *Freed Lv.3 B5, B6 *Viguro Lv.3 *Mushura Lv.3 *Aluru Lv.3 B7 *Spoon Lv.3 *Barra Lv.3 B8, B9 *Kemaro Lv.3 *Iota Lv.3 *Slippery Lv.3 B10, B11 *Puera Lv.3 *Gilium Lv.3 Obtainable Accessories and Weapons B1 *Ra-Seru Seal *Ra-Seru Plume *Ra-Seru Helmet B4 *Crimson Book B6 *Ra-Seru Armor *Ra-Seru Robe *Ra-Seru Plate B8 *Ra-Seru Boots *Ra-Seru Shoes *Ra-Seru Thongs *Mettle Goblet (Hidden) B10 *Ra-Seru Blade *Ra-Seru Fangs *Ra-Seru Club Enemy Drops *Crimson Book - Steal Puera Lv.3 *Lost Grail - Drop by Slippery Lv.3 *Spirit Talisman - Drop by Iota Lv.3 Gallery Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia